1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a medical device, and in particular, to a multipurpose pregnancy and labor timing device for assisting a pregnant woman and a prospective father in keeping track of the expected time until the birth of their child, for timing contractions when the woman is experiencing labor, and for recording the exact time and date of birth of their child.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
While contraction timers are well-known in the art, none of the prior art discloses a multipurpose pregnancy and labor timing device for assisting a pregnant woman and prospective father in keeping track of the expected time until the birth of their child, for timing contractions when the woman is experiencing labor, and also for recording the exact time and date of birth of their child.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Fresquez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,585, issued Dec. 8, 1987; Byrd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,312, issued Feb. 5, 1985; Forbath, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,043, issued Jan. 8, 1985; and Perotto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,010, issued Sep. 6, 1977. None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.